I'll Never Say It, At Least Not To You
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Lucy would NEVER EVER admit it, and neither would he. But why would she then admit it on paper? NaLu ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I wrote this and not my other stories. Sorry but a writer musnt be pushed! So while you are waiting, why not read this! XD**

_Lucy POV_

"Oh Lu-Chan! Your story was so amazing!" Levy said giving me back my story. "I read it all and I just couldn't put it down! You have a great talent!"

I smiled. "Thanks Levy. I worked very hard on it."

"Oh but I have on question Lu-Chan." She asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

"In the part, you know, when Laura was walking into Lord Loik's castle, it said she stopped to think of all the ones she loved. On the paper it said her mum, her papa, little brother Devin…then it is scribbled out. What was there?"

I froze. I knew why but would NEVER EVER say it out loud. My mind was very clouded that night.

_Flash back_

"_Hmm, maybe I should write when I get home." I said to myself as I walked along the cobblestone was next to the river._

"_Be careful Lucy. One miss step and down you go!" the boatman said._

"_I'll be fine!" I told him as I neared my house. When I got inside, I put my stuff down and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. Out of bad habits (VERY BAD!) I said, "Hey Natsu What have you and Happy destroyed of my house this time?" But I only got one response. _

"_Oh glad you're home Lucy! Happy stayed home. Lazy little cat he is. Too lazy to come with me to sleep in your bed which is WAY more comfortable." _

_Only Natsu? I asked myself. Strange._

"_I didn't destroy anything. I'm not THAT catastrophic."_

"_Do you even know what that means?" I asked._

"_Yeah. It's when you are friends with a cat that can fly and are around them a lot. Duh! I mean it says cat the stro which is in a lot ariel names and stuff!" _

"_NO Natsu. It means destructive and horrible." I said._

"_WHAT!? SINCE WHEN!?" he asked so surprised._

"_Since like, always." I said calmly._

"_Whatever, I came to read your story. You've been writing it and I'm REALLY interested in it! PLEASE!" _

"_No Natsu, Levy gets the first read. I promised her." I said sternly._

"_FINE! Anyway, what you got? I'm starving and tired so find me some food and then let's head to bed." He said as if this was his house too. _

"_Umm, no. I'll feed you but you are sleeping on the couch." I told him. _

"_Ok then…" then we had a normal night and stuff. But the I felt something poke my back when I was asleep. _

"_What?" I asked groggily._

"_Hey Luce. Have you always talked in your sleep?" he asked in a low whisper._

_I blushed. What did he hear? I didn't even know I did that. What is I said something he wasn't supposed to hear. His tone told me it was something worth mentioning._

"_What did I say?" I said shyly._

"_I'm not completely sure, but I caught a few words. 'Love …You…wish…be …together'…umm…th-that's it." _

"_That's it? All of it?" _

"_Yes." He said a little too quickly._

_That next morning when I woke up, he was gone._

_I got motivated to write so I got up had something to eat, got ready, then I wrote. I wrote a lot. I was clouded with how Natsu acted last night. He's never shy to say something. Then I just couldn't control my hand and wrote stuff I shouldn't ever have admitted. _

_I wrote this: …her mum, her papa, little brother Devin, and he best friend she wished was her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. _

_Once I wrote that, my heat skipped a beat. I had just know admitted on paper that I, Lucy Heartifila was is love with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel. My mind couldn't stop. But at least my hand did. I had to stop writing for a bit and think. I sat on my bed and tried to clear my head. But all I could think of was: Lucy Dragneel. Mrs. Dragneel. Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I ended up falling asleep and woke up that afternoon and fished my story._

_End of Flash back…_

…**And Chapter. What you guys think? Sorry, I should be writing my other stories but my mind works its wonders and it REALLY wanted to write something new and something like this. I'm getting out of school on Friday, May 30 so then I'll write as much as possible. &amp;R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't worked on this for like, forever, but I'm back now! I have one thing to say: Episode 198, sooooo much NaLu! XD Now, to the story!**

_Natsu POV_

Once it was morning, I was glad Lucy was still asleep. I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could. I definitely didn't want to answer any questions she had...about last night. I ran into the guild, forgetting completely about Happy. I was relieved to see he made his way to the guild without me.

"Natsu! I woke up and you weren't there! Where were you?!" Happy asked in a whinny voice.

"Uhh...I had some stuff to do...nothing worth mentioning..." I said quietly.

"What's wrong flame-brain? You seem too quiet." Gray asked from the bar.

I looked over at him, "Oh shut it, Ice princess."

"Gray-sama! I found you!" Juvia shouted and ran to his side.

"I'll leave you to your business then Gray, later!" I shouted and ran over to join Happy and Carla.

He shouted and cursed at me, but I didn't really care. I had more important things to think about...

"Hey Natsu!" I heard someone call out. I turned around to see Lisanna run up to me.

"Oh, hey Lisanna." I said as she sat down next to me.

"What you doing?" she asked as Happy hugged her.

"Nothing, really...just a lot on my mind." I said in deep thought.

"Really? What about?"

"Uhhh...just umm..." I thought of some sort of excuse.

She frowned, "Natrsu, something is bothering you. You can tell me anything."

I bit my lip...how should I explain this carefully? I didn't really want to talk out loud about it until I understood it myself. Her pleading eyes got the better of me, sadly.

"Ok fine, I'll tell. But can we go somewhere private." I said dragging her to the small corner of the Fairy tail guild.

She waited patiently for me to tell her.

I tried to relay some sort of explanation to tell her. I mean, it's hard to explain to someone the fact that I overheard my best friend say in her sleep: "I love you, Natsu...I wish to be together..."

I closed my eyes, "Ok, so I overheard Lucy say a few things, that I don't know I should of heard..."

"Yeah, and?" Lisanna asked, her eyes gleaming.

"And it may have to do with me..."

"Go on..."

"With me...and maybe Lucy, herself..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I may be saying this, but I don't think it is real...I was tired, and it was late...I maybe misheard her...but..."

"But, what? What did you think she said?"

"Um...that she may or may not exactly like me...But it was late. I'm pretty sure I misheard her." I said quickly.

"How sure?" she asked.

I thought about it...I want to say about 98%, but I don't want Lisanna to know that..."Maybe 12%?" I said hoping she'd drop it and it would all just be a big laugh.

"Natsu, tell the truth." she said in a dead serious tone.

"20%?"

"More..."

"40%?"

"I don't think so..."

"55%?"

"Nope..."

"Alright! At least 90% of me!" I shouted finally breaking.

"There we go. Natsu, this isn't something ton ignore. Think it over, maybe talk to Lucy about it. I think she'd listen." Lisanna said and left.

I watched her leave. Talk to her? Completely out of the question. No way am I gonna go talk to the source of all this, and discuss this! But then what other option did I have? I thought about it, and what Lisanna said may be my only option. I better get it over with, face this head on and talk to Lucy.

I got up and walked over to Happy. "Happy, you wouldn't mind staying here until I come get you. I have some things to do by myself." I said.

Happy looked at me, "Ok then Natsu. Whatever you say!"

I quickly left the guild and looked around. People were bustling around like usual for a afternoon. I pretty much memorized the way to Lucy's house since I have been there so often. I turned down the street, my feet trudging as I went on. I was really doubting I should do this. I reached her apartment door, this was my last chance, I could turn back now. No, I'm seeing this through. I carefully opened the door and slipped into her apartment. The room was dark, but I could see the light on in her bedroom. I quietly pushed open the door and looked inside. She was asleep, she was laying on her bed. I sighed, well I have an excuse; she is asleep, I guess I can't talk to her now! I ran out of there as fast as I could, damn! I chickened out! I'll go back later, once I get motivated. I decided to walk around the town a bit, you know, to clear my head.

_Lucy POV_

I woke up and saw what time it was.

"I've been sleeping all morning!? I'd better go drop off this story for Levy to read!" I said to myself. I picked up the paper and quickly read it over. I realized I didn't finish and quickly made a great ending. I noticed I left a bad part, and scribbled out that 'Natsu Dragneel' part. I ran down to the guild.

"Hey Levy!" I shouted as I sat down next to her.

"Hey Lu-chan! Where have you been? I was getting worried." Levy asked.

"Sorry, some stuff caught me up. but here's the story for you to read." I said and pulled out the papers.

"Oh that's great Lu-chan! I'll read them right away!" Levy said with a big smile as she hugged the papers to her chest.

Later...

I was walking home and soon got to my apartment. I paused before entering, was Natsu there?

I opened the door and looked around. the lights were off. I turned them on and looked around, no sign of the dragon slayer. I decided this was good luck and put my bag on the table. I was exhausted for some reason so I sat at my desk to think about the things that were going on.

Do I really talk in my sleep? Is it good or bad stuff? I wonder what Natsu heard...

Then it hit me, I haven't seen him all day! I bet he heard something bad! Oh gosh! What did he hear? He must be disgusted by it or something if he has avoided me all day! This is bad, I need to find out what he heard, but how? I glanced down at my desk to see where my papers once were...my eyes widened...

Did he hear what I think he heard? My heart was racing now...how was I supposed to go on like this knowing Natsu may of heard what I was thinking about? Did he know I have feelings for him? No, this is silly...he didn't. I told myself. He just heard some silly secret, maybe something of my childhood that shocked him...nothing in my love life, right? Right. And that is how it is.

**So yay! I updated this! Hope you guys really like it! Thanks for the support! XD**


End file.
